


i won't stop (until that boy is mine)

by macchiako



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Flirting, Glove Kink, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, yeahh music au baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macchiako/pseuds/macchiako
Summary: Later that night, when George laid awake in bed he thought to himself. Yeah, the concert was amazing, but backstage truly was where it was at.-George, your average 20-something, catches the eye of up-and-coming artist Dream. Will their relationship prosper, or is the pressure of fame going to get in the way?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	i won't stop (until that boy is mine)

**Author's Note:**

> hey u guys this is my first work that im posting on ao3. no disrespect to dreamSMP and if they ever express that they are uncomfortable with the ship i will take this down immediately. i hope you enjoy :P

“What. The. Fuck.” George said, looking back down at the pieces of paper in his hand.

In his hand were two tickets to the concert on campus. The lineup consisted of some of his favorites, mxmtoon, glass beach, even Rex Orange County. George knew there was only one person he wanted to see, though. The up and coming artist, Dream. 

“So? Do you like it?” Nick asked, smirking at George. 

He looked up at him, and glimpsed at the sheet again, “Do I like it? How did you even get these?” He asked with a watery voice. Tears sprung up to his eyes, and he tried to blink them away. He quickly wiped the stray tears away, clearing his throat and looking up at Nick.

Nick sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He held one of his fingers up to his lips, making a shushing motion. “A magician never tells his secrets. Plus, I kind of wanted to go too!” Nick turned toward George before continuing.

“I knew you wanted to go,” he started, “but with your rent coming up…” Nick trailed off.

George turned towards Nick, wrapping his arms around his neck. Pushing his face into the crook of his shoulder, he started muttering his thanks.

“Thank you so much, Nick.” he mumbled into his skin, “I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you. Nothing else will ever top this.”

“You don’t have to.” He responded, pushing George up and smiling at him. 

* * *

Soon, it was the night of the concert.

“Do I look okay?” George questioned for the fifth time this evening. He toyed with the pieces of hair sticking up before sighing in defeat. 

Nick rolled his eyes, “Even if you didn’t, there’s nothing you’d be able to do about it this late.” He said, gesturing around us. Walking to the seats Nick had reserved for them, George suddenly realized that they were some of the first people there. They were near the front of the stage, and he and Nick were positive they would have a perfect view.

George laughed, checking himself in his phone camera once more. He wanted to look decent when meeting some of my favorite musicians. Deep down, though, he knew nothing would probably come from it.

After combing his fingers through his hair once more, the lights dimmed. Absently, George could feel himself shaking. Nothing could have excited him more than this concert.

As the acts went on, George progressively got more hype. Warm bodies were around him, jumping and singing and laughing along. The music was pulsing through his body, and the slight buzz from the drinks were enough to keep him alert. 

The strobe lights stopped as a faceless man walked on the stage, sitting on the stool placed in the center. The upper half of his face was covered with a signature masquerade mask, and the rest of the band were sporting matching ones as well. The spotlight trailed him, stopping where he sat hooking the guitar over his shoulder while the rest of the group got set up.

George pulled away from Nick, starting to push through the people on the floor. Cheeks flushed, he laid his eyes on Dream. He was so gorgeous, with his sharp jaw, plump lips, and legs that went on the miles. His signature dirty blonde hair fell in waves, framing his face. The feature stood out most to George, though, was his smooth, freckled skin. It was almost as disappointing as it was pleasurable to know that he would only be able to admire Dream like this from afar.

At the first note, George knew exactly what song they were performing. One of his favorites off of their debut album, “ _manhunt_ ”. He’s absolutely floored at Dreams voice, and that wasn’t an exaggeration. No amount of listening on his phone could compare to how they sound live, and he nearly became choked up at the thought. From his place in the crowd, he could see everything. The way Dream’s gloved fingers traveled on the strings, the sweat dripping off his neck onto the cotton of his shirt, the veins on his neck straining when he hit a particularly impressive note. It was all so amazing to him.

George jumped as he felt someone grab his shoulder, turning in the direction only to be met with Nick. 

“Having fun?” he yelled over the music. 

  
George laughed breathlessly, turning back to the stage with an eager look on his face. “What do you think?” He yelled back.   
  


After their act, the concert ended, but the people who purchased meet and greet passes were able to go backstage. He and Nick trailed behind the crowd who had also purchased VIP tickets, idly chattering about how cool the concert was. Being able to meet all the musicians who he had enjoyed over the years, and even some new ones he hadn’t heard of was a great experience. He could only hope it wouldn’t be the last. The true beauty, though, was seeing Dream up close. 

In black jeans, a fitted white shirt, and the signature fingerless gloves, the only thing hotter than Dream was that concert itself. George ran his fingers through his hair and quickly took a glimpse at himself in the mirror. Biting his lip, he watched Dream from his place in line. Dream was signing a fan’s phone case, smiling as he gave it back to them. George thought his smile could light up a room. When it was his turn he looked back at Nick, a nervous expression on his face. Giving him a thumbs up as a reply, he pushed him in the direction of the band. 

On shaky legs, George made his way up to the booth where they were sitting. Inhaling deeply, George sat in the seat facing the three members. “Hey, I’m a really big fan!” he said, beaming at them. Dream smiled back, looking me up and down.

“Thank you for coming,” Dream said, “We hope you enjoyed the show.” George flushed in response, nodding enthusiastically. 

“Of course I did!” George said, sounding a tad too loud to his own ears, “It’s been my dream to see you guys live since your debut. I don’t think there’s a universe where I wouldn’t have enjoyed it.” he scratched the back of his arm idly.

‘Well,” Dream started, George’s eyes following his hands as he rubbed the gloved palms together, “We’re glad you enjoyed it. Is there anything you’d like signed?” Pushing down the need to respond with something insane like ‘my chest’, George fished out a cassette tape.

“Can you sign this?” he asked, watching Dream uncap the sharpie. He wrote down his signature, and kept writing for a bit longer before passing it to the other members. He smirked at George. 

“Big fan, huh? This is pretty hard to find.” Dream remarked. 

George flushed, ducking his head. “Yeah…” He trailed off, “I guess you could say that.”

Being a big fan was a bit of an understatement. He had basically idolized Dream for a while, becoming hooked after seeing a cover of “ _Paparazzi_ ” by Lady Gaga that he posted on YouTube a few years back. Ever since then he had followed his career closely, being able to score some limited edition merch as he progressively got more known. One of them was the cassette tape, which he specifically purchased a cassette player for. 

He definitely was not going to admit all that though, especially the first, and possibly only time they will ever meet. And he one hundred percent was not going to mention how he had a crush on him during his adolescence. Nope, nope, nope. 

George startled at the sound of Dream’s laughter. “Oh, did you now?” He could’ve facepalmed in embarrassment, his face turning red at a rapid pace. He couldn’t believe he said that aloud.

“W-well I--” He stammered. He dropped his face in his hands in defeat.

Dream sobered up, a gentle smile still on his face, “It’s fine, I know that younger-me wouldn’t have passed up a chance with you.” This comment only succeeded in making George redder. Obviously Dream was just chatting him up to maintain his image, but George couldn’t help but entertain the thought that he was being at least a little genuine.

Dream passed the cassette back to him, their fingers brushing slightly. George stammered out a quick “thanks”, giving the band a wave and turning around to locate Nick. He briskly walked away from the booth placing the cassette back in his front pocket. 

* * *

After finding a slightly inebriated Nick, George called them both an Uber to take them back to their shared apartment. They talked the whole ride (or George talked, recalling his experience with the band, while Nick listened), and hardly noticed when they had arrived home. Both stumbling out the car with giggles, George watched as Nick fumbled with the keys before opening the door. 

George collapsed on the couch while Nick went to the fridge, presumably to get water. Taking out the cassette, George smiled. He looked closely at it, rubbing his finger over the signatures. Furrowing his brow, he looked closer at it, seeing a series of numbers. His eyes widened realizing it was a phone number written on it, “ _(###-###-####)_ ”. 

“What. The. Fuck.”

* * *

Later that night, when George laid awake in bed he thought to himself. Yeah, the concert was amazing, but backstage truly was where it was at.


End file.
